As water filters through the ground to accumulate in wells, aquafers, and/or in municipal water sources, minerals in the ground are absorbed and dissolved in the water. Commonly these minerals include calcium (Ca) and magnesium (Mg), as limestone, chalk, calcite, gypsum, and dolomite, among others, are common ground rock formations. As these minerals dissolve, they form an aqueous solution having water and multivalent cations Ca2+ and Mg2+, respectively. The presence of these positively charged cations is a measurement of the “hardness” of the water. The harder the water is, the greater the likelihood of the formation of scale on surfaces such as shower doors, sinks, faucets, the interior surface of water conduits such as pipes, heating chambers, evaporative cooling systems, and the like.
Scale forms as a result of the multivalent cations coming into contact with bicarbonates in the water source to form solids which do not readily dissolve in water, such as calcium carbonate (CaCO3), magnesium hydroxide (Mg(OH)2), calcium sulfate (CaSO4). Over time, these solids accumulate on pipe interiors and restrict flow, structural surfaces, heating or evaporative chamber walls, and the like. In domestic settings, the scale may be unsightly requiring harsh chemicals to clean. The presence of scale may also cause some surfaces to galvanically corrode, causing weaknesses and potential failure points in pipes or on surfaces. Further, in heating chambers, scale buildup can cause additional energy to be applied to heat the water, and may result in other negative side-effects which shorten the life of the unit.
Prior solutions to inhibiting, reducing, or removing scale involve the use of disposable supplies, such as salts or ion exchange beds, which presents a cost to the user for the entire life of the device, and can also introduce unwanted additional chemicals into the water line and ultimately to the environment. Accordingly, there is a need for a device which can reduce and inhibit the formation of scale in hard water environments which doesn't continuously cost a user to use and doesn't introduce undesirable or extra chemicals into the water.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the subject matter disclosed herein, as it may or may not be defined in the claims, is to be bound.